


Never One Without The Other

by Pikajimin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikajimin/pseuds/Pikajimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu hates waking up early on his days off. He hates Wonwoo for waking him up so early. He hates early mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never One Without The Other

     At five in the morning, Mingyu does not want to be woken up, especially on his day off. He feels someone shaking him. He groans and tells them to go away. “Mingyu wake up!” Wonwoo exclaims. (Wonwoo’s voice is deep and husky especially once the elder male wakes up.) Mingyu groans again, but this time he sits up. He rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes and blinks a few times. Wonwoo is sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed. The elder male smiles softly at him. (And Mingyu likes it like this.) “Get dressed. We are going somewhere,” Wonwoo demands. Mingyu stares at him. The elder male tosses the blanked aside and drags him out of bed. Mingyu realizes that it’s still dark outside. He is dragged to the bathroom and washes up.  
    When he comes out of the bathroom, Wonwoo is in their room staring out the window. Mingyu takes in the sight before him. He wants to take a photograph so he can keep it forever. But he doesn’t. Instead he gets dressed. He clears his throat and Wonwoo turns to face him. The elder male looks perfect. Wonwoo smiles at him. “Where are we going this early?” Mingyu asks. “Mmm you’ll see,” Wonwoo answers. The elder male takes him by the hand and leads him out of their apartment. They walk down the stairs because their apartment complex is ‘vintage’. (Mingyu calls it old, but it was the only one in their price range.) Wonwoo takes him to the car and opens the door for him. He climbs into the passenger seat and puts his seatbelt on. Wonwoo closes the door and climbs into the driver’s side. He puts his seatbelt on and puts the key into the ignition. He starts to drive off. Mingyu turns on the radio and finds nothing good. Wonwoo’s ipod is sitting in the cup holder. He plugs it into the radio. He picks a playlist labeled ‘Early Morning Drives’. Soft music fills the car. He knows some of the songs. Wonwoo places a hand on his thigh. He can see a smile adorn the elder male’s face. It’s moments like this that Mingyu wants to last forever.  
“I’m going to kill you,” Mingyu jokes.  
“No you won’t. You won’t have anyone to sleep with you if you do,” Wonwoo states.  
   Mingyu’s cheeks flush a little bit. “Geez not in that sense, but also in that sense. If you kill me then no more cuddling,” Wonwoo says. The elder male chuckles. A song that Mingyu plays softly. He hums along. The humming turns into softly singing. Wonwoo’s hand finds his hand. Their fingers intertwine. And this feels perfect to Mingyu. “Where are we going?” he asks again. “Somewhere,” the elder answers. Mingyu huffs and Wonwoo chuckles. The younger male leans his head against the window. The cool glass cools him down.  
    _For as long as Mingyu can remember it’s always been Wonwoo and Mingyu. Never one without the other. It only felt natural for them to move in together. It also felt natural for them to fall in love with each other. After a drunk confession from Wonwoo, at Sungcheol’s party, nothing changed in their relationship. Their relationship stayed the same. It wasn’t until they argued over something petty that Mingyu took the first step to change their relationship. He kissed Wonwoo. After that Wonwoo apologized to Mingyu for arguing with him. And Mingyu forgave him._  
“You’re spacing out Min,” Wonwoo states.  
“Sorry,” Mingyu mumbles.  
“No, it is okay, I’m just saying that you are,” the elder says.  
“Have you ever thought about if we never met?” he questions.  
“Not really. It’s always been Wonwoo and Mingyu, Mingyu and Wonwoo. It’s always going to be that way,” Wonwoo states.  
“Wonwoo, am I doing the right thing?” he asks softly.  
“Why are you getting moody today?” the elder questions.  
    Mingyu shrugs his shoulders. He feels Wonwoo take his hand back. Wonwoo pinches his cheek. He hits the elder’s arm. Mingyu smiles. The elder’s hand is back on the younger’s thigh, thumb rubbing comforting circles. The car stops and they are at the ocean. (Mingyu hasn’t been here since a few summers ago.) He unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car. Wonwoo does the same. He walks over to the elder and takes Wonwoo’s hand into his. They walk through the sand and stop at the shore line.  
The sun is starting to rise. The blues and purples are fading into reds and oranges. Mingyu smiles. Wonwoo takes his hand back and slips out his phone. He opens his camera app and takes a picture. “Did you take a picture?” Mingyu asks.  
    Wonwoo chuckles and back hugs him. Mingyu places his hands on top of Wonwoo’s hands, which is wrapped around his waist. (Mingyu doesn’t pin Wonwoo as a romantic, but he enjoys it.) He feels Wonwoo’s chin on his shoulder. Mingyu rubs the top of Wonwoo’s hand with his thumb. It feels nice like this, just the two of them. Mingyu wants this to be forever. “Never one without the other. It’s always Wonwoo and Mingyu, Mingyu and Wonwoo,” Wonwoo whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm new to this....


End file.
